Lavender meets Cerulean
by TheEmoSkyhawk
Summary: A NaruHina Fanfic. A.U After three years of being away with The Toad Hermit, Naruto returns home and finds a lot of changes, in his friends and also his team
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, wish I had though

My first try at a fic,so show me no mercy. I hope its good enough. The Konoha 12 are now the Konoha 15. The new team will be Team11 and will be referred to as team Kunoichi. The new Kunoichi's are Looper Accalia(OC), Kana Hotaru(OC) and Ichiraku Ayame(Tuechi's daughter) and Anko will be their Jounin leader

Four Characters will have Kekkei Genkai's that I gave them. As the Story proceeds they will be known. Enjoy

_..._

Chapter 1: The Journey Ends

'Thoughts', "Speech", "**Kyuubi**"

…...

"C'mon Ero-Sennin, Teach me that new Jutsu you have been promising to show me since last week." whined Naruto.

"First things first Naruto, have you mastered all four of your elements?" ask the Toad Hermit clearly annoyed.

Naruto then jumped in front of him yelling "I've mastered them when we left the last town. I told you a billion times already."

'Naruto learned how to control four elements in 3 years. I'd be surprised if it had been any other kid but thanks to his sheer will and determination he managed to get them all down fast.' "OK kid" said Jiraya as he walked over to an open field. "Since you have already mastered all your elements you are ready to know the truth."

"The truth about what Ero-Sennin?" said Naruto all excited.

Jiraya calmly sat down on the ground in a meditative position. "Your families Kekkei Genkai." he said while opening his eyes for dramatic effect.

"My families what?" asked Naruto shocked.

Naruto never imagined that he would have a Kekkei Genkai he so was overly excited. "OK kid. I want you to focus. As you know you can control the fire, wind, water and earth elements. I'm going to teach you how to use the elements at the same time to form a new element."

After saying that he ran through a series of hand seals before slamming both hands on the floor while shouting: "Earth/Water Style: Mudslide" Suddenly a huge wall of mud shot up from the ground forming a hill with a huge mud river running down its side towards Naruto. He instinctively dodged and landed next to Jiraya . "that is only two combined elements. When you learn to combine all four your elements you will unlock your Kekkei Genkai. Now back to training."

Its been three days since Naruto had a decent nights sleep. Its just train, eat and repeat. Today would've been no different until Naruto suddenly collapsed from sheer chakra depletion. 'hmph... poor kid went overboard. 'sigh' Guess we have to camp her for the night and continue back to Konoha at sunrise'

Naruto awoke suddenly and started sniffing the air. A huge smile crept on his face as he recognised a smell he hasn't smelled in almost 3 years. "Ero-Sennin get up lets get going I smell ramen." sniffing the air he shouts "Miso pork with beef cutlets and..." suddenly Jiraya bonked him over the head.

"BAKA, you wake me up because you smell ramen, we are at least 20 more miles from Konoha how can you..." he suddenly remembered that with Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto his senses are much better that the average human. "Never mind. Lets get going." they packed up and set off for Konoha.

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha and stopped to smell the air "Ah its good to know the place still smells the same.

"C'mon Naruto the Hokage said we should see her immediately after arriving." said Jiraya watching his student. "Tsunade-bachan must be old as hell by now." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Jiraya and Naruto walked to the Hokage Building and Jiraya knocks on the door. "Come on in." Says a female voice and Naruto opens the door. "Hey Obasaan, hows it going." says Naruto with his trademark grin.

"By Kame... Naruto is that really you." said Tsunade with her eyes wide.

"I see your keeping my seat warm for me." Said Naruto.

Tsunade just smiled. 'My my Naruto you've grown into a fine young man' she thought. "Still the same old Naruto, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Said the Hokage.

Suddenly the opened. "Lady Tsunade you Called..." Said Sakura then suddenly stood with her jaw on the floor.

"Sakura-Chan, good to see you after almost three years." Said Naruto looking at his old team-mate.

"Naruto... When did you..." said Sakura before Naruto cut her off.

"Arrive? About 10 minutes ago. Not much has changed I see... wait" said Naruto while looking out the window at the Hokage Monument. Suddenly he bursts out in laughter. "That must be the worst face ive ever seen." Said Naruto pointing to the Hokage monument.

Tsunade's head grew twice its size when she yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto felt the killer intent radiating from the Hokage when he was suddenly bonked over the head by Sakura. "BAKA!" she yelled after hitting him. Getting up from the ground Naruto said "At least that's still the same."

"Have I at least gotten any prettier?" Sakura asked pointing to her face

"Don't worry, your still the same old Sakura." He said much to Sakura's dismay. 'The idiot still doesn't know how a woman's mind work' thought Jiraya.

"Sakura" said tsunade "why don't you walked Naruto around, the baka probably forgot how to navigate in the village" she said "Hey..." said Naruto pouting

Sakura and Naruto walked in silence when Naruto saw an old friend with white hair and a face mask covering his left eye. His face buried in a book called Icha Icha Paradise

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei" Shouted Naruto at his old sensei. Kakashi's visible eye suddenly turned into an upside down smile when he recognised the voice.

"Naruto, how have you been."He said

"No complaints sensei. Hey how about we all go to Ichiraku to celebrate the reunion of team 7" Naruto said with a smile and drool hanging from his mouth.

"Well since you haven't had ramen in almost 3 years id be happy to." Said kakashi. Anko then appeared next to Kakashi and said

"Kakashi hun, lets get a bite to eat im starving..." she noticed Naruto and said. "Well if it isn't Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja Uzumaki Naruto." she said scanning Naruto.

"Hey arnt you that crazy Jounin From The Chuunin Exams" said Naruto.

"I'm Flattered that you actually remember me." she said while hooking her arm in with Kakashi's.

"Wait sensei why is she standing like that with you?" asked Naruto shocked.

"Anko and I are engaged." Said Kakashi sheepishly. Suddenly Naruto's voice was heard throughout Konoha. "WHAAAAAAAT!"

"An Extra large bowl of Miso Ramen for me please old man." said Naruto.

"Naruto my boy. Glad to see you back in Konoha. This place was way too quiet when you left not to mention business has been slow without my best customer." said Tuechi "All Ramen is on the house to celebrate your return." said Tuechi.

"All right in that case keep em coming." said Naruto with a huge smile. "So Kakashi-Sensei, how long have you and the kimiwarui(creepy) Jounin been together?" Naruto asked.

"Anko and I have been dating for about Two years now" replied the Jounin with an invisible smile.

"Who would have guessed that would happen." whispered Naruto to the pink haired Kunoichi next to him.

Well I was as shocked as you were."

"So has anything else happened while I was away?" asked Naruto.

"Well we do have a new addition to team 7." said Sakura.

"Who" asked Naruto, looking expectantly to Sakura.

"Hyuga Hinata." said Sakura.

"Hinata-chan is a member of team 7? I thought she was with Kiba and Shino on team 8."

"After Sasuke-teme left Konoha and became a missing-nin, Hokage-sama thought is was best if she joined team 7 since..." 'Shit, what do I tell him now, I cant say that she insisted on joining team 7 after Sasuke left'

"Well Tsunade-sensei said she would improve faster with on our team and got a new replacement for her for team 8"

"Oh, so where is Hinata anyway." asked Naruto while finishing his third bowl of ramen.

"Beats me, she usually disappears when we have a day off." replied Sakura.

"Thanks for the ramen Tuechi-sama, anyway im off to my apartment, if I still have one that is." said Naruto.

"About that, the building has been torn down after the second floor collapsed but Lady Tsunade said you should go see her, I think she made other arrangements for you." said Sakura

"OK, thanks Sakura-Chan." said Naruto and set of to the Hokage building.

"Hey Obachan, Sakura just told me I got nowhere to live." said Naruto bursting into the Hokage's office.

"For Kami's sake, knock before you enter Naruto." said the Hokage before her knuckles met his face. Naruto flew across the room before landing face-first into the wall. "Now" the Hokage continued. "I have bought you a home with the money you made from killing the S-Rank criminals while away with Jiraya, and I gotta admit, you made a small fortune."

"I told those people I don't want their money, I was merely doing what was right in the given situations." Naruto replied.

"Well their wanted to show their appreciation, is that a crime Naruto." said the Hokage with a smile.

"I guess if you put it that way... so where is my new home." asked Naruto, who couldn't help but get excited.

"Here's the address and here's your key." she said and tossed said items to Naruto. "Thanks Tsunade-bachan." He said while running out the door. 'That kid really knows how to get on my nerves. If anyone else would even think about calling me bachan...' the Hokage thought while Chuckling to herself.

OK Chapter one is wrapped. Feel free to comment and inform me where I might have misspelt or did something wrong. Criticism welcome. Chapter 2 is on its way. Also tell me if you want the chapters longer and if you want me to bring Sasuke in the story, if so, do you want me to make him a villain or a hero. Also I have never read the manga so my knowledge is strictly from the anime but since its a fanfic I guess im safe.

…...

PS, I originally wanted Naruto's Kekkei Genkai to be a Dojutsu but the first paragraph had other ideas and came out the way it did, so im going to improvise. I already have an idea on how to fuse all his elements and what the outcome will be. Here's a hint: Many people, especially the ladies, would want to be his best friend (If you know or think you know inbox me the answer so that others can keep on guessing)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, wish I had though

Chapter 2: A humble new abode

'Thoughts', "Speech", "**Kyuubi**"

Naruto ran out of the Hokage's office and down the stairs. He came outside of the building and stopped to read the address. He followed the directions walking past the academy and turned toward the market area. He walked for about 5minutes at a slow pace till he came at a medium-sized house with a small front yard. '_This must be the place._' He thought to himself before opening the gate and headed towards the door. He unlocked the door and opened it.

When Naruto walked in he stood with his mouth agape. The house was big enough for a family of four with a living room, master bedroom which had its own bathroom, two smaller guest bedrooms and a family sized bathroom at the end of the corridor. When he came in the kitchen he found a small note pinned against one of the build-in cupboard.

'Dear Naruto, by now you have probably explored the house and found it empty. I have left the rest of your reward money in a place I know only you will find it. There is enough for furniture for the entire house and groceries for two years, but knowing you the groceries will only be ramen cups. Now I want you to buy only the things you need for the rooms and then think wisely before you buy food because you cant live on ramen alone. Tsunade. PS, Go check out your back yard.'

When Naruto got out to his back yard he was amazed at how big it was. There was a dummy for Kunai practise, some targets for shuriken practise and also some training logs for Taijutsu practise. Furthermore there was also a sparring ground. Naruto could only smile upon seeing all of this in his backyard. He had his own personal training ground. He then noticed that the middle log had his family crest on it. He walked over to it, bit his thumb and swiped his blood over the crest and with a poof the log disappeared leaving behind a frog as big as Gamatatsu filled with money.

"Well I think its time I went shopping." said Naruto to himself and then set of to the market area of Konoha.

"Where should should I begin?" Naruto said softly to himself while wandering around. There were just too many stores selling the same products and he didn't know where to go. "Man I wish Sakura-Chan was here to help me with this, Ive never gone shopping for anything in my life besides my clothes and that doesn't even count since I only buy from one store. He then saw a sign that read: 'Everything must go, Half price on all furniture. Free Delivery to anywhere in Konoha.'

"Perfect, now all I have to do is tell them what I want and they will deliver it to...ugh" Naruto wasn't looking where he was walking and bumped into someone. He fell to the ground and immediately wanted to jump up to apologise when he heard a familiar voice speak up.

"My...My apologies I..I wasn't looking where I... Naruto-kun!" Said a Lavender eyed girl with a small blush rapidly taking over her entire face

"Hinata-chan! I should be apologising, I should have paid more attention to you instead of running into you like that." he said before lifting her to her feet.

'Pay more attention to me, Naruto-kun actually wants to pay more attention to me...' those were Hinata's last thoughts before the world went spinning around her and she blacked out.

Hinata woke up and reached out to grab her alarm clock with her eyes still closed.'That's weird, I cant seem to find my alarm clock' she thought. She suddenly remembered what happened.'I ran into Naruto-Kun and passed out again, but that doesn't explain...' she then realised that she wasn't in her room. Suddenly she heard a voice singing somewhere in the house, she then jumped of the bed and crouched behind the door, Kunai in hand. "Byakugan" she whispered and saw a chakra signature in the next room which she immediately recognised 'I..I'm in Naruto-kun's home.' she thought and deactivated her Byakugan. She slowly opened the door, trying to get all her courage together to walk towards him when he spoke without looking back.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you feeling better now, you gave me quite a scare back there." he said turning around, suddenly the doorbell rang. "Looks like the delivery man is here with my furniture. Excuse me for a moment Hinata-chan." said Naruto and walked towards the door. He signed some papers and motioned for the delivery people to put everything in the front yard.

Hinata watched the events unfold before her, her mind racing, trying to figure out what to do. She finally spoke up. "A...Ano, Naruto-kun but what's going on?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, Granny-Tsunade bought me this place. So I went to market and ran into you remember?" Hinata just gave a nod and he continued. "So after you passed out I brought you here and went back to order the things I needed so I came back here and started dusting and sweeping. I just finished when you woke up, and now its time to decorate the place." He said with a grin. "Uhm, you wouldn't mind helping out would you Hinata-chan, I might get everything wrong." Naruto said nervously.

Hinata appeared to be deep in thought before replying. "of course I will help Naruto-kun. Lets start with the bedrooms, you did buy bedroom furniture right?" she asked unsure

"Yep, lets get busy." Naruto replied, failing to see the girl turned crimson by his usage of words.

It took them nearly two hours of unpacking the furniture, carrying it in and then placing them in their respective areas. Naruto just followed every order Hinata gave him and she laughed as he tripped multiple times over the same step at the door. When they were finished Naruto walked around inspecting everything before saying.

"I think were done, everything looks great. Thanks Hinata-chan, you really helped me today."

"It was nothing Naruto-kun." she replied with a slight blush. Suddenly Naruto's stomach started rumbling and he looked to Hinata with a smile.

"I'm taking you out for lunch at the BBQ joint to thank you." Naruto said with a mock-stern voice

"T...there's really no need to thank me Naruto-kun" Hinata said but Naruto just brushed her comment off with a wave of the hand and said

"You've got one hour to get ready for lunch. Ill meet you at the training ground near your house and we'll go together.

"Hai." was all Hinata could say before running out the door to get ready for lunch with Naruto.

Naruto closed the door behind him and jumped in the shower. After about twenty minutes he got out and dried off. He put on his signature orange and black outfit and walked towards the training field. As he walked he passed the Yamanaka flower shop and decided to buy Hinata a flower. He walked into shop and realized what he had gotten himself into. There were thousands of choices and he knew absolutely nothing about flowers. He knew certain flowers had meanings and he didn't want to get a flower which might cause Hinata to gets a wrong impression. As he looked around his eyes froze on one particular flower. He slowly reached out to pick it up. It reminded him of Hinata's eyes. "This would match her eyes perfectly." he said when he heard a woman clearing her throat. Naruto swung around with a flustered look on his face and said

"I would like to purchase this flower, Mrs. Yamanaka."

She looked at him with a smile and said. "That flower is known as 'The Breath of Heaven.' you must really like this girl if that's the flower you want to buy. According to legend, that particular flower chooses its buyer and brings happiness to him and his beloved." she suddenly flashed a knowing smile "but then again who believes in legends." she said winking at Naruto.

He paid for the flower and hurried out the door towards the training field

Hinata was on cloud nine. She started her day helping the one she admired for so long furnish his house, now she is going to lunch with him. She got into a cold shower to calm herself down, then she got to the all important part: What should she wear?

'Most of my cloths are too plain.' she thought she then decided to go with a black knee-length skirt accompanied by a indigo undershirt and a black long sleeved jacket which stopped just before her bellybutton. She let her hair loose, letting it flow down her back, she then put on a simple pair of pale indigo slippers which were the exact same color as her eyes and went out the door towards the training field.

While walking toward the training field near the Hyuga compound, Naruto noticed that he was being followed. Without making any sudden and rash movements he reached in his pouch and threw a kunai in the direction of his stalker, pinning him to the wall behind him.

"You should try better than that to jump me old friend, you've grown taller since I last saw you." Naruto said without looking at the person he just pinned against the wall.

"Ha, you only saw me because I let you." replied a scarf wearing genin.

"Well hows it going Konohamaru? Where is Moegi and Udon, their usually right behind you?" Said Naruto while removing to kunai from from where it pinned konohamaru's scarf in the wall.

"We are currently on a mission to find Madame Shijimi's cat Tora for the fourth time this week, and its only Tuesday!"

"Ah that brings back memories. I don't blame the poor cat for running away every time, no one can survive when that lady when she cuddles you. Anyway I got to get going."

"See you later Naruto-Neechan." Konohamaru replied then went of to find his team-mates.

Naruto arrived just in time to see Hinata walk out of the compound gate and turn towards the field. He was surprised when he saw that she wasn't wearing her kunoichi outfit but didn't think much of it.

"S..Sorry I'm late Naruto-kun, I was just about to walk when..."

"Don't worry about it Hinata, I arrived a second before you, here I picked you up a thank you gift."

"Arrigato, Naruto-kun" she said with a slight blush "but wasn't the lunch supposed to be my 'thank you' gift?"

"The lunch is for helping me sort out my house, the flower is for agreeing to going to lunch with me." He said with his signature smile. Suddenly his stomach gave a loud growl.

"C'mon, lets go before I die of hunger." He said smiling at Hinata who just nodded and with that they set off for lunch.

The second Chappie is a wrap. No Cliffies yet, lets save that for the next chapter, maybe. Read and review. Here's a another clue to Naruto's Kekkei Genkai: It might not have Vitamins but its packed with Minerals


End file.
